Nintendo One-Shots
by knightday
Summary: One-Shots, de los personajes de Nintendo en diversas situaciones…


Bueno estoy de vuelta dando algo de molestia, con unas cuantas ideas que andan danzando en mí… Primero que nada si continuare "las joyas multiversales" y "Shima Necros", por otra parte este fic tratara de varios one shots, de diversos personajes de Nintendo. En situaciones que van desde lo común, hasta lo cómico. Realmente son muy independientes entre sí las historias, así que para nada habrá una secuencia entre ellas… (Bueno a veces). La actualización será esporádica y sin algún limite en cuanto al número de historias. Bueno espero que disfruten esta seción…

* * *

 **Día del Padre**

Era un callejón donde la lluvia azotaba con todo lo que se encontraba en el… Un pequeño infante de 7 años, se encontraba sentado en ese frio y vacío callejón. Era un pequeño niño Aferrado a sus rodillas con ambos brazos, su cabeza estaba incrustada sobre sus muslos, mientras múltiples gotas lo rodeaban a él.

Cada gota era como un golpe, un recordatorio de su pasado… "La casa feliz" en donde habitaba. La burla constantes de sus compañeros, en dicha institución por su baja estatura. Cada día que era golpeado por ser un estatura anormal para alguien de su edad. Aquellos padres que lo abandonaron a su suerte en dicho orfanato.

Momentos antes, 2 personas tenían una acalorada discusión…

\- Pasado Doc… – Decía un hombre grande con una playera abotonada, de una marca europea de prestigio. El hombre era de un piel clara, ojos negros, de una gran estatura y complexión musculosa. Su cabellera era negra algo larga, con un peinado de raya de lado, hacia la izquierda. El hombre yacía sentado sobre una silla de oficina de gran comodidad.

\- Bull, Don es una sanguijuela, se trepara y cuando tenga lo que necesita… Se deshará de ti y buscara su próxima víctima…- Decía un hombre afroamericano, con una chamara y pantalón deportivo, de color azul claro. Con una playera blanca por debajo del conjunto. El hombre poseía una pequeña barriga, además de un mostacho negro con un peinado afro del mismo color, relativamente pequeño.

\- Don me dijo que reaccionarias así… El me prometió que sería la próxima sensación del boxeo y tiene razón - Decía con tono fanfarrón, el boxeador conocido como _Bald Bull_.

\- Bull… Todo lo que pasamos ¿Nada importo? ¿Qué hay de lo que prometimos? – Decía con un tono sentimental el entrenador afroamericano.

\- Mira negro, no vengas con tu cosa psicológica esa… Yo no te debo nada… Simplemente frenas mi potencial…- Decía con un tono molesto, el hombre turco.

\- Pensé que éramos amigos… - Decía viéndolo directo a los ojos del que fuera su pupilo.

\- ¿Amigos? Vamos a quitarnos, las máscaras Doc… Don me lo dijo nadie puede ser tan bueno… Tú eras un buen boxeador, hasta que llego el novato sensación. Cuando por fin te venció, tuviste que retirarte por la fractura de la última pela. Después te acercaste a él, como hermano de la caridad fingiendo que lo entrenarías y lo llevarías lejos. Cuando realmente le tenías envidia y era tu forma de vengarte por lo de la fractura, tú ya estabas en declive cuando te vencí viejo… - Decía en un tono molesto.

\- ¡NUNCA FINGI NADA! – Decía molesto el afroamericano, viendo al hombre de grandes cejas.

\- ¿Enserio? – contestaba en tono burlon el turco.

\- No soy un hermano de la caridad, pero siempre fui sincero… Nunca tuve doble intenciones y deseos ocultos… Solo quería ayudarte porque tienes potencial ya fuera conmigo o sin mí… - Decía el entrador afroamericano con una voz firme.

\- Eres más tonto de lo que pensé negro… - Decía con sarcasmo el boxeador morocho.

\- ¿Que? – Antes de poder continuar el coach, era interrumpido por su antiguo aprendiz. – Se acabó viejo, eres historia. ¿Realmente piensas que engañas a alguien con eso? Eres como todos. Por ayudar a causas sociales, necesitados… Algunos pensaran que eres bueno. Pero sabemos la verdad negro, lo hacías por mejorar tu imagen pública cuando eras un boxeador. Todo el mundo hace eso. La caridad es la fama que persiguen las personas, para mejorar su imagen y quedar como santos. Cuando en realidad son una bola de personas que buscan la mirada aprobatoria de los otros, para que sus negocios aumenten.

El afroamericano solo suspiraba y veía a Bull con bastante molestia a la cara - ¿Es lo que piensas de verdad?- concluía con un tono serio.

\- Vamos anciano, ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir… La puerta es muy amplia y está esperando para que salgas por ella. - Concluía el turco con una mirada fuerte.

\- Solo quiero que sepas… Qué si alguna vez necesitas algo. Aun te considero mi amigo. Te deseo lo mejor Bull… - Esto se lo decía viéndolo a los ojos, duraron así unos cuantos segundos hasta que el entrenador se dio media vuelta, en dirección a la puerta. Mientras que cada paso sonaba en la alfombra de la habitación, dejando un sonido que retumbaba por cada dirección, de aquella lujosa oficina.

\- Doc… No necesito tus deseos, seré el mejor… Cierra la puerta cuando salgas… - Decía en un tono fuerte, viendo a su ex entrenador de espalda.

\- No seré el que la cierre… - Concluía el afroamericano, sin detenerse. Mientras cruzaba la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

Al salir de aquella oficina, Doc solo volteaba al marco de la puerta donde estaba su paraguas recostado en la pared, este tomaba aquel objeto que era de un color rojo. Mientras salía de aquel departamento. En la oficina el hombre turco se había levantado y había cerrado la puerta de la oficina, estaba sentado sobre su escritorio. Mientras marcaba de un teléfono celular bastante grande, con una sonrisa de satisfacción… Pero a la vez con un sentimiento contradictorio, el turco se repita mental mente "que era lo mejor y que los grandes de la historia siempre se desasían de la carga incensaría, por eso su leyenda perduraba…". Cuando contestaba una voz del otro lado del teléfono, este solo volvía a sonreír y contestar - Don esta hecho… Hazme el mejor- Esto último lo decía con una gran sonrisa y mirada determinada.

Volteaba una mirada rápida por su oficina, donde veía un poster enmarcado de el mismo levantando una gran copa, sobre un cuadrilátero. Veía todas sus medallas y trofeos de sus competiciones, sobre una vitrina de caoba con un cristal templado. Al frente de los trofeos había una pequeña sala con una serie de sofás muy cómodos de un color blanco brillantes. Al fondo había un librero, repleto con toda clase de libros, enfrente del librero había un escritorio de madera blanca brillante. En él había un marco con una foto de el con un hombre afroamericano, ambos estaban con una gran sonrisa. Mientras levantaban sus manos sobre un cuadrilátero. El boxeador le daba la espalda aquella foto, mientras continuaba animado por su próxima cita con su nuevo representante. El cuarto tenía un color blanco en las paredes con un barniz que lo hacía brillar y resaltaba todo en la oficina. Bull se acercaba a la ventana de su oficina, mientras veía desde uno de los pisos altos la lluvia caer sobre la ciudad, pronto cerraba la cortina de la ventana. Volviendo su vista al cuarto, en aquella habitación todo tenía un gran brillo. Pero era el único en el…

Don estaba parado en un pequeño elevador que descendía. No veía el número que indicaba el piso en el que se encuentra, solo su mirada estaba en el piso. El afroamericano, solo suspiraba mientras le pasaba un fugas recuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudarías Don?- Decía un hombre musculoso, de pelo negro muy despeinado, con varios moretones en su cuerpo y en su cara.

\- Creo que es importante dejar el pasado atrás… Además eres un novato y cuando me entere que no tenías coach me sorprendió. No puedes hacer esto solo. – Decía un afroamericano, con unos pants deportivos amarillos, con una playera blanca sin mangas, el afroamericano se veía en forma. Además que tenía un corte tipo militar.

\- Los coach son unos torpes, no saben lo que es estar dentro de un cuadrilátero… - Decía en tono fanfarrón el turco.

\- nosotros sabemos lo que es estar dentro de un ring Bull… - Decía, con una sonrisa amigable Doc.

\- Doc… yo te cause la fractura en nuestro último encuentro. Nunca podrás boxear de nuevo. ¿De verdad me ayudarías? – Decía cabizbajo el turco.

\- Si… Me ganaste en buena ley… Recuerda no importa lo que digan los periodistas, no fue un golpe de suerte. De verdad tienes talento. Solo necesitas concéntrate y enfocarte más en tu técnica… - decía firme viendo al turco.

\- hoy perdí… Me van a comer mañana en los diarios… - Mencionaba con una mirada triste el hombre golpeado.

\- Chico las derrotas nos enseñan y nos ayudan a ser humildes… ¿Que dices aceptas que te ayude? - Decía el hombre de pantalón deportivo amarillo, ofreciéndole su mano derecha abierta.

El turco solo sonreía con la mitad de su cara, que estaba bastante golpeada. Finalmente le daba la mano a su nuevo entrenador…

Una campana del elevador, sacaba a la mirada perdida de Doc de la laguna de los recuerdos de su alma. Mientras la puerta delante de él se abría. Daba unos pasos lentamente mientras comenzaba a preparar su paraguas, abrió la puerta del lobby. Mientras era cubierto por el paraguas rojo, que le permitía moverse a pesar de la fuerte lluvia. Algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, mientras caían mezclándose con el agua que se posaba de la acera de la calle.

Un trueno caía en la gran ciudad iluminándola toda, el pequeño solo se acalambraba en su cuerpo por el frio. El pequeño morocho de piel morena, tenía unos ojos negros, solo portaba un tenis blanco derecho algo roto y su pierna izquierda estaba descalza. Portaba una playera verde con varios orificios y un short negro en las mismas condiciones que su playera. El pequeño por primera vez no sabía qué pasaría con el…

Doc seguía caminado por las calles de la ciudad, mientras volvía a caer un gran tueno. Doc sentía como el trueno desgarraba su piel. Cada gota que caía en el paraguas, era un recuerdo de aquello que había vivido… Cada paso hacia resonar el agua de las memorias, de aquel pasado que intentaba ahora superar. Los charcos, empapaban la suela de sus pies y lo intentaban atrapar con cada paso, que daba sobre la acera de las calles. Las calles eran aquel laberinto oscuro que comenzaba a generar aquella sensación de estar perdido. Doc, levantaba su mirada a los faros de la luz que alumbraban las calles, para continuar su camino. La lluvia continuaba golpeando aquel hombre alrededor de los finales de su tercera década. Después de maniobrar por las calles que se debatían en la danza salvaje de luz y oscuridad. El hombre se paraba, sobre la esquina de un crucero, Doc fijaba su vista en el trio de luces danzantes, atrapadas en un poste de metal. Su danza era continua y repetitiva, recordando los estados de las personas. Del verde al amarillo y al final el rojo… Doc veía como la danza era detenida por el color de la sangre en ese momento. Finalmente la danza volvía a cambiar a verde de las hojas. Antes de que Doc, volviera su camino de nuevo a su destino, un ruido en un callejón lo detuvo. Parecía que el mismo viento hubiera ocasionado aquel ruido, había sido fuerte, el suceso había hecho sonar varios objetos delicados romperse… Doc ponía su mirada en el callejón por un momento mientras volvía a voltear a la luz que seguía en verde.

Como si no fuera suficiente lo que le pasa, pensaba el chico. Ahora el temor del callejón lo atormentaba. Algo se había roto en este lugar, el chico solo le recordaba algo aquel sonido. Que sin importar que sucediera en ese callejón, nadie lo oiría… La presa de su alma no pudo contener más lo que estaba en su corazón y el chico comenzaba a sacar todo el dolor en el líquido salado de sus cuencas… El chico se preguntaba el porqué de esta situación, era algo que a su corta edad no se dejaba de cuestionar. Su llanto retumbaba en el callejón, el chico solo sentía una cosa… Como si de magia se tratase, sentía que las gotas de lluvia dejaban de golpearlo. Aun con su las gotas del alma saliendo de sus ojos, veía humedecido y borroso que la lluvia continuaba. Se frotaba con su brazo para poder ver a una figura delante de él..

Doc, veía al pequeño morocho con una mirada de tristeza y calidez. No pasaba de los 7 años, el entrenador se agachaba posando una rodilla en piso humado quedando a la altura del pequeño niño. En ese momento, sus almas se cruzaron… Fue un momento donde el tiempo no reino, el silencio dio paso a un sonido que lleno todo el callejón…

\- ¿Cómo te llamas niño?- Decía Doc con una sonrisa.

\- Doc… Doc… Doc… Vamos despierta… No me hagas ponerte la toalla húmeda de nuevo… - Decía una voz, que escuchaba a la distancia pero a la vez cerca. El hombre era sacado de la tierra de las profundidades del alma de la existencia.

Doc yacía sentado en una silla en un antiguo gimnasio, con varios daños que deberían ser reparados… Sin embargo tenían el equipo sufriente para entrenar como debía ser. El entrenado ahora rondando en los finales de su cuarta década. Lanzaba un bostezo, que era escuchado en todo el cuarto en especial por un joven enfrente de él. El ahora excampeón, estaba con una ligera pansa y con una cara un poco más bonachona y circular. Su pelo aun negro, era corto. Su cara presentaba dos marcas de edad, cerca de sus bocas. El entrenador ahora portaba un tenis blancos algo viejos pero cómodos, con unos pants deportivos rojos, junto una chamarra del mismo color y material que los pants. Mientras su boca jugueteaba con su lengua y su visión recomponía la realidad. Soltaba su respuesta…

\- ¿Qué pasa Mac? ¿Ya es hora de comer? – Decía en un tono somnoliento. El afro americano.

\- Doc… Quería… Bueno es que… - Decía algo nervioso un joven de 17 años de baja estatura, bastante atlético, portaba su pelo levantado corto de un color azabache, su piel era algo morena clara. Portaba una playera negra sin mangas, con unos shorts negros, con líneas blancas a los lados. Portaba un par de calcetines blancos con un par de botas negras, con agujetas blancas que le sobrepasan los tobillos. Sus manos estaban ocultas en su espalda.

\- Vamos Mac, escúpelo ya… - Decía el entrenador del joven en un tono de broma que tenía con su pupilo.

El joven boxeador solo suspiraba y ponía sus manos al frente. Cargaba una caja cuadrada, envuelta en papel verde con 4 listones blancos en cada lado. En la parte superior estaba un moño blanco, que adornaba la caja.

\- Doc… Feliz día del padre… - Decía en un tono alegre y cerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa el joven boxeador.

El entrenador solo se le iluminaba la mirada y ponía una gran sonrisa en su cara. Rápidamente se paraba y pasaba abrazar al chico que tenía una gran importancia en su vida. Mientras que este le regresaba el gesto. Ambos quedaban así compartiendo aquel vínculo, que se había formado aquella extraña noche.

(Salmo 112 : 9)

9 El justo siembra sus bienes,

da a los pobres.

Nunca deja de hacer lo que es justo

y recibirá grandes honores.


End file.
